disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Sachs
'John Sachs '''is a classic British voiceover actor who narrated UK Disney VHS Previews and Promos. He did a voiceover for the first preview of ''Bambi on the VHS of The Jungle Book in 1993, and he did a voiceover for the last preview of Disney's Villains' Revenge on the VHS of Mulan in 1999. Credits #''Bambi'' VHS Preview (late 1993-late 1994) #''Beauty and the Beast'' VHS UK TV Preview (1993) #''Peter Pan'' 1993 Christmas VHS UK TV Preview (1993) #''Beauty and the Beast'' and The Jungle Book 1993 Christmas VHS UK TV Preview (1993) #''Disney's Sing Along Songs'' VHS Promo (1994) #''The Little Mermaid'' TV Series VHS Promo (1994) #''Aladdin'' VHS Preview (1994) #''Beauty and the Beast'' and The Jungle Book VHS UK TV Preview (1994) #Walt Disney's Classic Adventures VHS Promo (1994) #Walt Disney Classics Preview (1994) #''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' VHS Preview (1994) #''The Muppets'' Collection VHS Promo (1994) #''The Return of Jafar'' VHS Preview (1994-1995) #''Winnie the Pooh'' Playtime Videos Promo (1994-1995) #''Aladdin'' and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1994 Christmas VHS UK TV Preview (1994) #''Aladdin'' TV Series VHS Promo (1995) #''Pinocchio'' VHS Preview (1995) #''The Lion King'' VHS Preview (1995) #''Winnie the Pooh'' A.A. Milne Original Tales VHS Promo (1995) #''Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh'' VHS Promo (1995) #Walt Disney Classics Promo (1995) #Disney Videos Promo (1995-1996) #''The Fox and the Hound'' VHS Preview (1995) #''Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King'' CD-Rom Preview (1995) #''Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind'' VHS Preview (1995) #Disney Christmas Videos Promo (1995) #Disney's Storybook Favorites Videos Promo (1995) #''Mickey's Fun Songs'' VHS Promo (1995) #''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' VHS Preview (1995) #Muppet Fairy Tales VHS Preview (1995) #Fraggle Rock Videos Promo (1995) #Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green VHS Preview (1995) #Herbie Videos Promo (1995) #''Sleeping Beauty'' VHS Preview (1995) #Disney Videos on Christmas VHS UK TV Preview (1995) #''Pocahontas'' VHS Preview (1996) #''The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa'' VHS Preview (1996) #''Toy Story'' Preview (1996) #''101 Dalmatians'' VHS Preview (1996) #''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' VHS Preview (1996) #''Muppet Treasure Island'' Preview (1996) #''Oliver and Company'' Preview (1996) #''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' Preview (1996) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' Preview (1996) #''Toy Story'' 1996 Christmas VHS UK TV Preview (1996) #''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' Preview (1997) #''Peter Pan'' Preview (1997 or 1998) #''So Dear to My Heart'' Preview (1997 or 1998) #''Hercules'' Preview (1998) #''Lady and the Tramp'' Preview (1998) #''The Lion King 2'' Preview (1998 or 1999) Category:1950s births Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Bambi Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Muppets Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pinocchio Category:The Lion King Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Love Bug Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Pocahontas Category:Toy Story Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Muppet Treasure Island Category:Oliver & Company Category:Homeward Bound Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Peter Pan Category:So Dear to My Heart Category:Hercules Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:International voice actors